1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the joint structure for joining together the ends of metal pipes which are arranged to supply oil or air to automobiles or other various machines, facilities and apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the joint structure of this kind of the prior art, as shown in FIG. 7, two pipes 11 and 14 are jointed at their ends to each other by fitting one end of the other pipe 14 in that one end portion of one pipe 11, which is formed with a plurality of slits 12 over its circumferential edge and with an annular groove 13 axially inside the slits 12, by clamping a sealing annular gasket 16 between the annular groove 13 and the corresponding outer circumference 15 of the pipe 14, and by fastening the portion of the pipe 11 having the slits 12 with a binding band 17.
However, the prior art joint structure frequently has its binding band 17 go out of position to slacken the bind, if it is in the vibrated state as arranged in the automotive engines or the machines, facilities or apparatus. After a long use, the joint structure has a tendency to induce a leakage as the sealing member has its function degraded. On the other hand, the use itself of the sealing member increases the production cost of the joint structure.